


A Respectable Wizard

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Draco had been having unsettling sexual feelings for his Father. What happens when Lucius Malfoy walks in on his son pleasuring himself to thoughts of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Respectable Wizard

Draco Malfoy was a respectable pureblood wizard. He came from a long line of pureblood witches and wizards who demanded, and in return earned, respect. He had known since the age of three that he was above others in the wizarding community—he knew that he would one day be seen as a role model. He knew that he had to set a good example—after all, he was now the future of the Malfoy family. He'd marry and have children, and he would watch as they grew into respectable witches and wizards.

The fact that Draco was a respectable wizard was something that had been drummed into him and it was embedded into his mind—he barely had to remind himself. That is, until he started to doubt himself.

 _You are a respectable wizard,_ he would tell himself sternly every time the disturbing thoughts plagued his mind. _You're a respectable wizard._

But Draco couldn't stop the feelings. While he managed to supress his disgusting feelings during the day, his subconscious let them seep out during the night and Draco found himself waking up with an erection that could only be fixed by letting the awful thoughts into his mind. Draco started every morning jerking off to the thought of his Father. Even though he knew it was wrong, it felt deliciously _bad_ and he loved it. He'd go back to sleep and when he awoke, he'd shove the memories away.

_You are a respectable wizard._

"Draco, what's on your mind?" his Mother asked with a hint of worry in her voice. Draco looked up from his goblet in which he'd been staring into for Merlin-knows-how-long.

"Nothing really," Draco lied. He felt awfully guilty, not just because of the forbidden thoughts he was having about his Father, but of the fact that his Mother didn't know that someone else was jerking off to thoughts of her husband.

_You are a respectable wizard. Stop it._

"Darling," his Mother said softly, reaching out to caress his cheek gently, "you can tell me anything."

Draco smiled to hide the look he wanted to give her. If he were to tell his Mother about what he'd been thinking, he'd surely be disowned. No respectable pureblood—no _Malfoy—_ thought about a family member in that way. Hell, the last pair that had…

Draco swallowed and thought of the stories he'd heard about his relatives. He'd always sneered and poked fun at Sirius and Regulus Black—his Mother's younger cousins. He'd always stated that, "the two perverts are no family of mine". The stories told that the two brothers were engaged in an incestuous relationship before Sirius was thrown into Azkaban prison and Regulus died at the hand of Lord Voldemort. _Exactly what they deserve_ , Draco had sneered.

But now, Draco felt an odd sort of fascination towards them. He felt as though he could relate to them in a way, and the very thought made him feel sick to his stomach.

He was _not_ having feelings for his Father. He simply wasn't.

As if on cue, the man that Draco had been thinking about walked over the threshold into the ornate dining room of Malfoy Manor. Lucius had not been home for quite a while—official Ministry business. It was the first time that Draco had seen his Father since he'd started having the feelings.

"Ah, Draco. You're growing up too fast. Just look at you," his Father said, holding out his arms. Draco was hesitant, but he stood up and let his Father hug him. When they pulled apart, Draco glanced at his Father, who he was almost the same height as now.

"It's good to see you, Father," Draco replied.

The smile that the older man gave to him sent a tantalising chill through Draco's body. He _wanted_ him. With great horror, Draco realised that his body was reacting to his Father's presence. Draco discreetly pressed down on his growing erection, but he was so hard. He felt himself getting a little flushed.

"Um, excuse me," Draco stammered, dashing from the room and straight up to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut and ran towards his bed. He lay down on top of the covers and yanked his cock out of his trousers that had become far too tight far too quickly.

His cock was rock-hard and throbbing painfully. Letting out a low groan, Draco grabbed it and started rubbing his hand up and down the shaft. He let his eyes roll back into his head as he imagined his Father being the one touching him.

He imagined calloused hands caressing his naked body, and soft lips pressed to his own, then trailing kisses down his jaw and his neck. He imagined his Father's lips moving ever-so-slowly down over his collarbone and across his chest, and over his abdomen.

 _Fuck_.

Draco pumped his cock faster, letting all of the unimaginable thoughts flood into his head. He imagined his Father taking his cock in his mouth. He imagined the older man swallowing the entire length of it until his nose was buried in the little hairs at the base. He imagined himself holding his Father's long hair back from his face, and forcing his mouth down on his own throbbing cock.

Draco wasn't sure if he'd ever been so turned on his entire life. Hell, if his Father walked in right now he didn't think he'd be able to stop.

And then it happened. The door opened. Draco opened his eyes and took in the figure of his Father standing in the doorway. This only made him pump his cock faster. He let out a moan, not from the pleasure, but from the fact that his Father was watching him touch himself.

The man seemed frozen in the hallway, but Draco noticed that he was staring right at him. If he hadn't been so horny, Draco would be utterly and completely ashamed with himself.

"Fuck," Draco breathed as he felt himself getting close. Any minute he would finish. " _Fuck, Father—fuck…."_

Draco didn't close his eyes as he came, riding out his orgasm while he gazed at his Father who was still standing in the doorway.

It took a minute before Draco managed to compose himself. His breathing slowed down, and then he realised what he had just done.

_You are a respectable wizard._

He heard footsteps approaching. He didn't want to look at his Father's disgusted face. He attempted to get up and run, but his body was too tired.

"Draco, son," his Father murmured in a low rasp, "you are a respectable pureblood wizard."

"I know," Draco croaked.

"At least have the decency to clean yourself," his Father said. "Or must I do it for you?"

It sounded like a choice but his Father wasn't giving him one—it took two seconds before he was on his knees and reaching for Draco's hand that was still covered in his cum.

Draco's heartbeat began to quicken as his Father brought his hand to his mouth. Draco thought he might possibly come again there and then when his Father began to lick his hand clean. He looked into his Father's grey eyes, which were burning right into him. It was unbelievably sexy, and Draco couldn't stop the moan from leaving his parted lips.

After the older Malfoy was finished licking his son's cum from his hand, he cleared his throat and stood up.

"Your Mother must never know about this."

Draco nodded quickly. "Thanks, Father."

He watched as his Father smirked. "You tasted good, I'm proud. I'll see you at dinner."

And with that he left. Draco wasn't sure what to think or what to feel after what had just happened, but he did know one thing—his Father was the most respectable wizard he knew, and if his Father had just done _that_ , then Draco's doubts were cleared up.

 _You're a respectable wizard,_ he told himself, and this time he really believed it.


End file.
